


Give It To Me Like I Need It

by onesquishedcat



Series: Secret Love [4]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Breathplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even on the other side of the world, they can't keep their hands off each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It To Me Like I Need It

_"I want to fuck you so hard you can't see straight."_

  
  
Himchan groans as he's shoved over the bed, a hand on his neck forcing him face down onto the wrinkled sheets. His fingers curl in the cotton as thick fingers go for his belt, nearly ripping the denim jeans down his legs.  
  


"J-Jonguppie.."  
  


 

_It's whispered against his ear on the way up to their hotel rooms from  dinner, quiet, private. It sends shivers down Himchan's spine._  
  


 

_"So I was thinking, maybe we could all watch movies in Daehyunhyung and Youngjaehyung's room? They got the new Spiderman movie and I heard it was really good!"  
_

 

__  
Zelo looks really excited, and despite the exhaustion some of them feel, they really can't say no to the excited maknae. Yongguk eyes the two of them and Himchan is quick to nod, though he's barely listening.  
  


 

Jongup growls, fingers slick as he prepares Himchan, shoving his shirt up to see more of that gorgeous soft skin. It isn't long before the older is pushing back against his fingers, face flushed, knuckles white in the blanket.  
  


 

_They're halfway down the hall behind the others when Jongup presses a hand to the small of his back, prompting him to speak up. "H-Hey, guys. I just need to run to my room. I think I've got some snacks and I want to change quick." The others give him various looks of confusion and exasperation. "Did you need some help, hyung?" Daehyun asks, but Himchan shakes his head. "No, it's alright. Jonguppie's going to help me, right?"_  
  


 

Himchan moans as the dancer slides two fingers inside him and curls them just so, brushing against that spot inside him that has the second oldest seeing stars. He clenches his teeth to muffle it, but Jongup can tell he's ready.  
  


 

Pulling his hand away, Jongup undoes his pants and shoves them down enough to not be a bother, hand grabbing for the condom packet somewhere in the sheets. Ripping it open with his teeth, he rolls it on and wraps a hand around himself to get it all the way on. When he sees Himchan looking at him however, he gives that pale ass a swift slap.  
  


 

"You ready for me?"  
  


 

_The pink-haired dancer nods, smiling his usual shy smile. Daehyun looks a bit disappointed, but Youngjae grabs him by the arm before he can protest. "Alright, hyung. Just don't be long. We're starting the movie soon!"_  
  


 

_Himchan hums, reaching behind for the younger dancer. "We will!" He waves the others in and then continues down the hall to his and Yongguk's room, shoving the key in the slot. The door hasn't even closed behind him before Jongup has his hands in the taller man's hair, tongue hot and heavy in his mouth._  
  


 

Himchan nods, already breathing hard. Jongup wraps a hand around his hip and steadies himself as he pushes inside, groaning as always at the tight fit. They don't have time to be gentle, so as soon as Himchan rocks back on his heels Jongup is forcing himself forward, building up a pace that has Himchan moaning into the open room.  
  


 

Jongup is quick to slap a hand over the elder's mouth, and then manhandles him down until Himchan's kneeling on the floor, upper half bent over the bed. The dancer keeps his hand over Himchan's mouth as he fucks him without restraint, grip bruising on the other's pale hip until he slides it up and beneath the taller man's shoulder.  
  


"You gotta keep quiet, Himchannie," He murmurs against his ear, voice low and breathless even as his hand tightens over the other man's mouth. Himchan nods, face getting progressively redder, and when Jongup releases him the darker haired man breathes deep, unable to help it when he moans again because Jongup is just that good.  
  


This time when Jongup's hand covers his mouth, his nails are digging into Himchan's cheek, and the older can already feel the marks forming. He's also covering Himchan's nose, and for a few moments, Himchan panics. He bucks wildly under Jongup, moaning and whining, until the pink-haired boy loosens his grip.  
  


The rush of oxygen makes him feel dizzy, and makes the pleasure that much more intense.  
  


"Fuck, Himchan.."  
  


 

One hand still wound in the sheets, Himchan reaches up and presses Jongup's hand back up over his mouth and nose, but its barely there for a moment before the younger is yanking his hand back and lacing his hand in Himchan's hair, forcing him face first into the bed, hard.  
  


 

"You like it like that, Himchannie?" Jongup growls, pressing his head down more when the older moans loudly against the sheets. "You like it when I fuck you hard on the floor like the little slut you are?"  
  


Himchan's hands scrabble against the sheets, head nodding as he twists it to the side to gulp in fresh air. Jongup is still pounding into his ass, and neither of them are going to last much longer.  
  


Jongup growls again,  using his grip beneath the older man's arm to prop him up and turn his head to the side. He presses his mouth to Himchan's and sucks his lip between his own.  
  


"Say it, Himchannie. What are you gonna answer when the others ask where the rug burns came from? What are you gonna say when they wonder why you're limping?"  
  


Himchan's chest is pressed flat against the bed beneath Jongup, and he can barely breathe. His face is flushed redder then anything choreo has ever done to him and his eyes are wet, but somehow he still manages to reach up and press the hand on his throat harder against it.  
  


"T-that I like to be on my knees and I take it like a whore from my favourite dongsaeng.."  
  


Jongup smirks, pressing a kiss to his ear. "Yes, hyung. Such a good hyung."  
  


Then his hand is tightening on Himchan's throat, and the other is sliding around Himchan's waist to his dick, jerking it quickly.  
  


Himchan buries his face in the bed and screams his release so hard he nearly blacks out.  
  


Jongup fucks him through his orgasm, hips jerking as he finds his own release in the condom.  
  


Unfortunately, he doesn't have much time to enjoy the feeling, pulling out almost immediately and hurrying to dispose of the used condom. He comes back from the bathroom with a wet cloth, leaving it on the floor beside him as he turns Himchan around and cleans him up, showering his face with kisses.  
  


The older man still looks a bit touched out, eyes glassy. Jongup rolls his eyes affectionately, just as there's a hard bang on the wall.  
  


"You guys coming or what? We want to start the movie!"  
  


Zelo calls through the drywall, and then there's a low murmur, what can only be Yongguk's low admonishment. "We're coming!" Jongup calls back, smiling when Himchan laughs quietly beside him.

  
"That's an understatement."  
  


Jongup pinches his thigh and gives him one last kiss. He then helps him up and into his night clothes, remembering as they are almost out the door to grab the key and the bag of snacks on the table.  
  


The others are stretched out across the two beds when Yongguk comes to answer the door. "Himchanhyung couldn't decide what to wear, as always," Jongup explains, moving around the leader to crash on Daehyun's bed. Yongguk raises an eyebrow at his best friend, but Himchan just shrugs and smiles innocently.  
  


"Himchan?"  
  


Himchan hums, already sitting against the headboard as Jongup lays his head in the ulzzang's lap.  
  


Yongguk watches as he slides a hand into Jongup's hair, and the younger begins to hum contentedly.  
  


Yongguk sighs.  
  


"Nevermind."


End file.
